Esperança
by justaweirdowithnoname
Summary: A guerra continua já tem algum tempo. E tudo o que ela vê é uma esperança. DHr Shortfic Completa


**»**** Esperança**

» _Shortfiction by_ **justaweirdowithnoname**

» _Harry Potter_

» _Draco x Hermione_

**Resumo:** _A guerra continua já tem algum tempo. E tudo o que ela vê é uma esperança._

**Nota:**_Alguns fatos eu mantive como o último livro, mas em outros aspectos eu simplesmente ignorei-o. _

_Ah, e Harry Potter não me pertence... Pois se pertencesse haveria mortes diferentes e casais não tão comuns._

×××××××

Olhava pela janela, outra vez, para a mesma paisagem monótona. As mesmas velhas lixeiras vandalizadas, as caixas de correios aos pedaços e, os poucos que se aventuravam na rua, mantinham uma expressão de medo. Suspirou. E como não ter medo? A guerra dos comensais contra os aurores eclodira a dois anos, de tal modo que, em menos de um mês, o mundo trouxa inglês fora afetado. Parecia que a sociedade voltara vinte anos, quando a hegemonia de sangue-puro era buscada por Lord Voldemort, agora morto. Mas pode ter havido o fim do líder daquele movimento, mas o mal sempre volta, mesmo que com outro nome. Bellatrix Lestrange agora era quem dava as ordens. Passara-se um único ano de paz, antes do fortalecimento dos magos das sombras, e do retorno do tal terror. Confiança? Palavra retirada do vocabulário de todos os ingleses. Não se confiava na própria família, tampouco nos vizinhos. Qualquer um poderia ser do lado que pretendia a aniquilação. Qualquer um podia estar querendo te matar e esperando uma chance.

Hermione olhou novamente para o Profeta Diário do dia anterior, que, todas as manhãs, divulgava a lista dos mortos. Os comensais regozijavam-se em divulgar a lista dos exterminados, enquanto os aurores divulgavam apenas para os familiares não cativarem uma falsa esperança e fazerem um enterro simbólico. Só porque havia um comensal na família, não significava que todos deviam tomar partido de Bellatrix ou ficarem no escuro. A morena esperava todas as manhãs o jornal, lendo com velocidade inigualável a lista de mortos. Alguns nomes lhe eram comuns: Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Dino Thomas... Mas naquela manhã o jornal demorara a chegar. O sofrimento de Granger só teve fim quando o relógio da sala bateu onze vezes na matina. Pagou a coruja e pegou a terceira página do jornal, sem sequer olhar para as manchetes. Só queria saber se sua família estava viva... Ou ao menos o que restara dela. Lenna e Charles haviam falecido logo no primeiro ataque dos comensais, com o objetivo de atingir o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas tudo o que os malditos conseguiram foram açoitar a fúria de Harry Potter, algo completamente insensato de se fazer. Dois dias depois, divugou-se uma lista com cinqüenta e três comensais mortos, e quando Hermione olhou para o amigo de canto ele apenas deu um sorrisinho cínico e voltou a beber a xícara de café. Pois bem, naquela manhã em especial, em vinte de outubro, o Profeta divulgara três mortes em especial: Ginny, Ron e Percy Weasley além de Severus Snape. Hermione passou uma hora chorando, mas apenas por Snape e Ron. Ginny havia sido adotada pela líder dos comensais, causando uma crise na família Weasley. Ron, no dia anterior, a atacara e a matara, porém fora junto. Percy? Ele era um espião da irmã, o que explicava a ineficiência de todas as emboscadas feitas pela Ordem que haviam sido comunicadas. Neste caso, Severus fora tirar satisfações com o rapaz e os dois acabaram sendo encontrados mortos, próximo a um cemitério.

_'Como pudemos chegar neste ponto?'_, ela perguntava-se, todas as noites. Já tinha um ano que as tropas de ambos os lados partiram em combate, numa região mais afastada do centro londrino. Já tinha um ano que ela estava trancafiada na casa dos Lupin, juntamente com Nymphadora e Ted Lupin, um belo rapaz de um ano e quatro meses, que herdara os dons metamorfogos da mãe. As duas mulheres haviam sido impedidas de lutar e mandadas para a casa de Remus. O relógio da sala batera seis vezes. Era hora do jantar. Tonks e Hermione comeram o macarrão em silêncio. Nenhuma se atreveria a referir-se de algum amigo morto ou que ainda estava batalhando. A melancolia reinou por mais quinze minutos, até que um choro de bebê fora ouvido.

- É o Ted... Vá, Tonks, eu lavo a louça - disse Hermione, sorridente. Sabia que Nymphadora adorava estar próxima a seu filho... Ele era parte dela e parte de Remus... Era um consolo, era um motivo que traria seu marido de volta. E era uma razão para a mulher viver. Tonks agradeceu e subiu, rapidamente, as escadas. Granger ficara presa em seus devaneios, lavando os pratos, antes de ir para o seu quarto, mais precisamente ao berço, onde um pequeno anjo de dois meses, com um pouco de cabelo dourado e grandes olhos acinzentados, dormia. Onde Annika dormia. Passou alguns minutos observando a filha, quando um animal entrou na janela e pousou na barriga do bebê. Hermione estava prestes a expulsar o animal quando parou para observá-lo: era verde, muito semelhante a um louva-deus. Mas era uma outra espécie de inseto. Era uma esperança. Ela sorriu e lembrou-se de uma crença: quando uma esperança pousa em alguém, é um sinal de que coisas boas estão por vir. E aquela esperança parecia estar próxima ao fim: todas as esperanças tem a dádiva da vida por um único verão; morrem de frio, no inverno, mas não sem antes colocarem seus ovos, que resistem as elevadas temperaturas. _'É, Granger, mas lembre-se, é tudo crença'_, disse a si mesma, tentando poupar-se de falsas esperanças. Deitou-se na cama, ao lado do berço da filha, onde tirou um cochilo.

Eram nove da noite quando Annika acordara e pedira para sua mãe para alimentá-la. Hermione descera o lance de escadas até a cozinha. Deu o peito para o bebê mamar, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro a fim de fazer a pequena adormecer, o que não levou meia hora. Estava com a criança nos braços quando ouviu o som de chave abrindo a porta da sala. Pegou a varinha numa mão e sua filha na outra. Estava pronta para defender-se de qualquer idiota que ousara invadir sua privacidade. Pobre coitado teria que duelar contra a raivosa Hermione Jane Granger, algo que não é digno de invejar-se. Ela era uma excelente duelista, não era segredo para ninguém. Mas quando a porta se abrira, dois homens e uma mulher adentraram pela porta. Primeiro Remus Lupin, que subira correndo as escadas, depois Harry e Luna Potter, que se jogaram no sofá. Ela estava imaginando coisas, só podia ser! Mas então ele vira uma quarta figura, aproximando-se. Não podia ser. De jeito nenhum. Mas era _ele. _Sim, era _**ELE**_! Seu coração disparou quando o quarto ser, com uma cabeleira dourada e olhos cinzas, fechou a porta. Seus olhos encontraram-se. O castanho e o cinza. Os olhos dele caíram até o que Hermione segurava.

-É-é-é? - ele perguntou, em estado de choque. Granger apenas sorria.

- É - respondeu à morena, firme. - Annika, Draco. Filha, este é seu pai. - e então Draco aproximou-se do bebê, que acordara e sorria desdentado.

- Mas você não me con...

- Eu estava com apenas dois meses. Não quis acabar com sua missão. Não queria que se prendesse a mim.

A família Lupin assistia a cena do alto da escada.

-É dele? - perguntou Remus, recebendo uma confirmação da esposa e um sorriso de Ted, enquanto no sofá os Potter assistiam a tudo, surpresos. Não tardou um minuto para um loiro sorridente ter sua filha nos braços.

-É Malfoy, este é seu dia... - comentou Harry, rindo.

-Dia dele? - perguntou Granger, curiosa. - Como assim é o dia dele?

- Bom, vejamos... - Harry pareceu pensar - Primeiro ele mata cem comensais, depois leva todos os aurores para o QG dela - Hermione assentiu. Sabia que o amigo não gostaria de se referir a mulher que matou seu padrinho. - Aí então, no meio de um combate mortal ele tira uma adaga da cintura e, azarando a própria tia, crava a arma no peito dela. Lembre-me de nunca insultá-lo, querida? - e Luna sorriu - Pois bem, resumindo, ele matou a líder do outro grupo, acabamos com os seguidores dela e podemos, finalmente, voltar para casa e ter nossa dose de reprises de _Friends _- completou, fazendo Hermione rir. Apenas ela entendera a piada. - Sabe, todos achavam que eu, Harry James Potter...

- Mas conhecido como O-Garoto-Com-Problemas-Psicológicos-E-Com-Uma-Cicatriz-Estúpida-Que-Sobreviveu-A-Um-Bruxo-Doente-Sem-Nariz - completou Draco

- Pois bem, todos achavam que eu chegaria lá e mataria a vilã com uma espada ou sei-lá-o-que... Francamente, o povo precisa parar de ler contos em que o herói mata o vilão e salva a princesa... Voltando aos fatos... Acabou que o herói ficou sendo a doninha. Agora você será idolatrado, Malfoy.

Draco sorria. A fama não importava. O que ele queria era passar todos os dias com aqueles que outrora foram seus inimigos. Ele queria estar ao lado da pequena Annika. Ele queria estar ao lado da mulher da vida dele. E assim ele o fez.

×××××××

**N/A -**_ Certo, tá pequena, eu sei... Mas eu realmente não tinha mais o que escrever... A idéia para esta fanfic ocorreu tem umas duas, ou três horas e eu simplesmente não pude sossegar enquanto não escrevi. Agradecimentos para Cops, Mannu Slytherin e Elizabeth Von Bathory._

**- **_**justaweirdowithnoname**_


End file.
